What are you Doing!
by Karai
Summary: Lemon Naruto wakes up in a dark place, bound to a bed, and naked. He doesn't know what's going on, till he notices Sasuke, but, what is he going to do with that whip?


**--: What are you doing:--**

'_Ouch, my head…_' Naruto opened his eyes, but it didn't make any difference. The room he was in, was dark, and he couldn't see a single thing, "Where the hell am I?" Trying to sit up, he found out he couldn't, his arms and legs were bound to something. "What the?!"

-"Ah, I see you've woken up, dobe."

"Sasuke?! What? How, Turn on the light teme!" A soft click, and the light flickered on, blinding Naruto for a second. When his eyes finally got adjusted to the light, he looked around, and saw that he was in a bedroom, though it was a bedroom he'd never seen before, "Teme, where are we."

Sasuke stepped from out of the shadows, and Naruto gasped on how he looked like. He had nothing on but his black boxers, leather gloves, and he had a whip in his left hand. "basement." He simply answered, standing still in front of the bed Naruto had just discovered he was bound to. He knelt down at Naruto's head, stroking the blonds hair as he did so. "I have been planning this for a while you know…"

"What have you been-ah! Planning." Naruto's body got stiff for a moment when he felt something could run down his spine, leaving a trace.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction, and licked his earlobe, "Upcoming week we're going to be playmates, Naruto." Naruto's blue eyes focussed on Sasuke's black ones. The little bit of light that was produced made a strange reflection in Sasuke's eyes, though Naruto could not read what it was.

"What do you mean, playmates? And you can't keep me here, sooner or later, people in Konoha will find out I'm gone, and they'll start searching for me." Naruto his head away to try to make Sasuke stop stroking through his hair. To no avail, Sasuke just went on, and even planted a kiss upon his temple. "Wait… Why are you kissing me?!"

"I have been planning this Naruto. I told Hokage-sama that you'd go on a mission that would take a week, so she signed you in for a spying mission on the sound-village, but I told Neji that you were sick so now he's going, you're not expected to be back until next Friday!" Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's, as the hand that once let the ice slide over Naruto's spine, now kneaded his butt.

"Okay, I'll ask it differently, what are you planning to do with me?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow, squinting a little each time Sasuke's hand squeezed his butt. "Ah, stop that!"

"No, now as for your question," Sasuke leant forwards and licked Naruto's earlobe once again, "I'm going to make you mine." His tone made Naruto moan, before he restrained himself again, and tried to resist Sasuke once again.

"You sick, bastard." Naruto tugged on the sheets of the bed, but because it was silk he couldn't get a firm grip, and the sheets slid from his grasp. Suddenly, Naruto froze, as he felt the cold thing on his body again, "Get that ice away!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction, as he pulled his butt cheeks apart, "Now lets have some fun." His smirk grew even darker, as he pushed the ice inside of Naruto's anus.

Naruto let out a scream, "Get it out!" He yelled as he squinted in many ways to try to get away from the cold feeling, and tried to get the ice out. In his panic, Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke got up from the bed, and took something from the shelve not too far away.

Suddenly, Naruto felt pain on his butt cheek, "AH! THAT HURT!" He turned around, and his eyes got wide. Sasuke was totally naked, standing with one foot on the bed, his erected member visible, with a whip in his hands. He licked it.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it too…" He it Naruto's butt cheek with the whip once again, making Naruto scream once more, "Don't tell me you don't like me, I can see right through that!"

Naruto's eyes widened even more if that was possible, "You knew all that time? AHAH!" The sound of flesh being beaten filled the room as the whip hit Naruto's skin once again.

"Of course I knew, lately you've been practically drooling all over me! Couldn't you just tell me?! I had almost given up on you because I thought you didn't like me!" Sasuke yelled, before scowling, "You think it's so great that the whole village acknowledges me, but believe me, it isn't as great as you think."

"Why do you want to get me now?! You had a wonderful relationship with Sakura and…"

-"I only went out with that wench because she threatened to tell you I liked you if I didn't go out with her…" Sasuke was now growling, while looking at the end of his whip. "I never liked her, I've never liked any girl at all, I'm gay for crying out loud! But the waiting is over, I'm going to make you mine, right here, right now!"

With that, Sasuke threw his whip away into a random direction, and a wicked smile appeared on his face as he approached Naruto slowly. Naruto gulped, "And what are you going to do to make me yours?" He couldn't say he didn't have a feeling of what just might happen, but at the other hand, he was never so sure when it came to Sasuke.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Sasuke settled himself just behind of Naruto, "I'm going to fuck you right here." He said, as he toughed Naruto's anus.

The thought of Sasuke fucking him, made a jolt of pleasure run through Naruto's body, as he moaned at the thought. He felt Sasuke cupping his balls, and massaging them. His mouth fell open, a cute sex blush appeared on his cheeks, "Sasu-ke…" He moaned, moving into Sasuke's ministrations.

Naruto's body started to heat up, as he felt most of the warmth gathering in his abdomen. Inside his head he was still fighting with himself, he had liked Sasuke for god knows how long, but how would the village react to it, Konoha's A student, with the uzeratonkachi. His mind started to become blur, as it got harder to think each time Sasuke stroked his balls. He felt his cock stirring, and getting even more sensitive than it already was. "Sasuke… untie me…"

It was if like the moment Naruto said that, time froze. Sasuke's ministrations stopped, and with that, the excitement and the shocks of pleasure disappeared, All that remained was the incredible longing, the longing for that pleasure to return. It really felt weird, and it almost drove Naruto insane, but he tried to be concentrated. He suddenly saw a smirk appearing on Sasuke's face. "Well, well." His voice suddenly sounded lightly, as if he was playing with Naruto like he was a toy. "You want me to untie you? Give me a reason why I should do that."

Trying to release some pressure, Naruto started to stroke his member by moving his tights together with his member in between, closing his eyes in pleasure as it seemed to take effect. "You're… not…" Naruto tried to tell Sasuke, but the pleasure he now got was too immense.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider, as he spread Naruto's legs apart to tease him, "I'm not what?"

"Ah, Sasuke please!" Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, if it had to go this way, then it would, but he needed Sasuke, and goddamnit he needed him _now_. "Sasuke, please! Take me!"

Sasuke's lips curled up into a smirk, "I thought you'd never ask." He put his finger into his mouth, making sure it was wet. He then inserted it gently into Naruto's opening.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the pain. He knew that sex could hurt, especially anal sex, but this much? A tear glistered down his cheek. But then he felt such a great soothing feeling as Sasuke licked it up, and kissed him on the lips, "Don't worry, it'll get better soon."

He moved his finger inside Naruto slowly, trying to get his partner adjusted to the feeling a bit, before entering a second finger. Again, Naruto gritted his teeth in pain, but he was prepared now, so it wasn't such a surprise.

Sasuke started to make scissor movements, and that really hurt. Naruto let out a smothered cry of pain, but was gagged by Sasuke, who took the chance to push his tongue inside the mouth of the blond fox-vessel. '_Where is it?_' Sasuke wondered, as he searched with his two fingers for Naruto's prostate. '_It must be hereabouts, somewhere…_'

That was when Naruto felt an immense pleasure running through his body. He felt his heart pace speeding up, and every muscle in his body tensing, "Sasuke!" He moaned, moving into Sasuke's ministrations. He didn't even feel it when Sasuke added his third finger, and started to pump in and out of Naruto at a fast pace. "Sasuke, I… I need you."

That was the sentence Sasuke needed to hear, and he drew his fingers out of Naruto, but soon replacing them with his own cock. He unfastened Naruto's boundaries quickly, while inserting. He knew that his cock was a whole lot bigger than three fingers, and so he knew he had to wait a while for Naruto to get adjusted again.

When Naruto bucked his hips to sign Sasuke it was okay to move, the forbidden love dance really began. Sasuke was in paradise, it felt so good to be inside Naruto. It had been his deepest desire ever since the day they met to have Naruto as his partner.

Naruto was feeling the same, as what was supposed to be a hardcore kinky moment, transformed into a moment of endless desire and love.

Sweat started to fall from their faces, chest and legs, as Naruto's member was leaking precum that was soon smeared over Sasuke's chest. They shared one of the most intense kisses they had that day, as Sasuke continued to move inside of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass and pinched it, making Sasuke gasp for air. And they could feel it, the warm and rushed feeling in their abdomen that they were approaching their climax. "Sasuke I'm…"

"Shh, I know…" He grasped Naruto's hand, and tangled his fingers around it. All his muscles tensed, as he felt that he'd only need one thrust more.

Naruto and Sasuke climaxed at the same time, Sasuke bathing Naruto's insides, while Naruto made a mess all over Sasuke's body. Sasuke fell forwards onto Naruto, who wrapped his arms around him.

Both were panting, slowly coming down from their high, Naruto looked down at the raven ninja, "What does this make us Sasuke?" He asked, as he fiddled with Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke moved his head a bit to the left, giving Naruto more space. God, he'd never thought that fiddling with his hair could feel so good, "Whatever you want us to be, Naruto…"

Naruto cupped Sasuke's chin, and pulled him up at the same high, "Then I wish that we'd be lovers, forever and ever."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, "And your wish will be granted." He purred, as he kissed Naruto gently.

_The end_

**… Jesus man, I really had to push this little one-shot out of myself… oh and one thing, there might be some grammatical errors in the lemon part, but that's just because I was really focussing on the lemon because else I could just throw it away immediately because it'd be worthless…**

**Update: 2****nd**** of January 2:37 am (O.o) Uhum… yeah, I had just uploaded the story when I was thinking: 'wait… weren't Naruto's limbs bound?' and so I fixed up that part, and got a few errors out of the story on my way there. This story still needs to go to my editor… oh well, G'night.**


End file.
